


Однажды

by a_lassombra



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, One Night Stands, PWP, Switching
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_lassombra/pseuds/a_lassombra
Summary: – Приступим? – спросил Виктор, доставая ключ-карту и открывая дверь. Он вошел и развернулся, протянул руку.Отабек прикусил нижнюю губу, пытаясь найти причину, по которой ему не стоит входить… но в голове было пусто. Он взялся за протянутую руку и ступил в номер. И в тот же миг был припечатан к стене.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 3





	Однажды

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The odd one out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786773) by [MadamRed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamRed/pseuds/MadamRed). 



Пока тренер наслаждался, празднуя за них обоих и разговаривая с каждым спонсором в помещении, Отабек стоял, прислонившись к стене и разглядывая толпу.

  
Он все еще не мог осознать. Он выиграл медаль… на Мире. Эта мысль все еще вызывала головокружение. И пусть он получил только бронзу, но он стоял на одном пьедестале с Кристофом Джакометти и Виктором Никифоровым, двумя живыми легендами, которыми так долго восхищался…

  
— Но Крис! — Отабек услышал шутливое хныканье Виктора.

  
— Прости, — Крис засмеялся и послал русскому воздушный поцелуй, прежде чем удалиться под руку с высоким мужчиной, который показался Отабеку знакомым по «Танцам на льду».

  
Виктор продолжал смотреть на дверь, скрестив руки и надувшись как ребенок, который потерял любимую игрушку. Отабек фыркнул. Этот парень, вероятно, никогда в своей жизни не слышал слова «нет».

  
— Извини, — голос Виктора достиг его ушей, и Отабек чуть ли не захлебнулся своим шампанским. — Ты только что смеялся?

  
— Да, — признал Отабек.

  
Виктор выглядел удивленным и немного раздраженным, прежде чем перевести взгляд на Отабека. Тот почувствовал, как покраснел под пристальным взглядом. Виктор улыбнулся, слишком сладко, что не особо понравилось Отабеку.

  
— Отабек, — Виктор направился к нему, попутно схватив бокал с подноса проходившего мимо официанта, и прислонился к стене, встав лицом к казаху. — Ты здесь с кем-то?

  
— Давай прямо к делу, я же вижу, — Отабек уклонился от вопроса, понимая, что ранее верно расшифровал разочарованный тон Виктора. Он был прав. Виктор потерял одну из своих игрушек.

  
— Здесь нет никого столь же прямого, дорогой, — русский улыбнулся своим словам. Отабек не сдержал смешок и покачал головой. — Тебе следует чаще улыбаться, — небрежно добавил Виктор, делая глоток из своего бокала.

  
— Спасибо? — Отабек посмотрел в сторону Виктора и тут же опустил взгляд, когда их глаза встретились. Что он делал?

  
— Скажи, хочешь уйти отсюда? — спросил Виктор едва слышно, чтобы их разговор остался приватным.

  
— Я не сказал ничего, что дало бы тебе… — Отабек замолчал, когда Виктор встал перед ним, закрывая собой от любопытных глаз.

  
— Ох, дорогой, тебе не нужно говорить, — он снова использовал это ласковое обращение, и Отабек почувствовал, как покраснел, втайне наслаждаясь английским Виктора с акцентом и тем, как соблазнительно звучали слова. — Ты можешь не знать об этом, но твои зрачки расширяются каждый раз, когда ты смотришь на меня.

  
Разве кто-то мог винить его? Он стоял перед Виктором Никифоровым! Надо быть идиотом, чтобы отрицать, насколько привлекательным был российский фигурист. А если добавить то, как сильно восхищался Отабек в юности им и Джакометти, что ж…

  
Виктор ухмыльнулся, когда Отабек едва заметно кивнул. Если бы он не наблюдал за ним, то даже не заметил бы. Он прошептал номер своей комнаты и вернулся к вечеринке, чтобы пообщаться со всеми и закончить ранее начатые разговоры.

  
Отабек воспользовался расстоянием и вздохнул, он никогда не чувствовал себя таким пьяным, как в момент, когда Виктор стоял так близко. Он быстро пожал руки нескольким спонсорам и попрощался с тренером, ссылаясь на усталость после таких стрессовых дней.

  
Поднимаясь в лифте, он нетерпеливо притоптывал ногой по ковру. И оказался перед дверью в номер Виктора раньше, чем понял, что творил.

  
Он уже почти психанул, когда услышал, как лифт снова открылся. Развернувшись, он увидел Виктора, вышагивающего по коридору. Улыбка вернулась на лицо Никифорова вместе с едва заметным блеском в глазах. Неужели он был рад его видеть?

  
— Приступим? — спросил Виктор, доставая ключ-карту и открывая дверь. Он вошел и развернулся, протянув руку Отабеку.

  
Тот прикусил нижнюю губу, пытаясь найти причину, по которой ему не стоит входить… но в голове было пусто. Он взялся за протянутую руку и ступил в номер. И в тот же миг был припечатан Виктором.

  
Теплые ладони аккуратно держали его лицо, а мягкие губы медленно сминали потрескавшиеся губы Отабека. Когда Виктор несильно укусил его за нижнюю губу, он застонал и схватил русского за талию, притягивая ближе.

  
— М-м-м, — простонал Виктор и начал пятиться до тех пор, пока не уперся в кровать посреди комнаты, обмениваясь с Отабеком поцелуями на всем пути.

  
Он скинул свои пиджак и галстук в направлении стула в углу и вернул руки на тело Отабека, намереваясь стащить пиджак и с него. Он заметил, что у парня слегка тряслись руки, когда тот потянулся к галстуку, и сжал их в своих. Отебек поднял взгляд, смущенный внезапным нежным жестом.

  
— Виктор? — его голос немного дрогнул.

  
— Ты когда-нибудь делал это раньше? — спросил Виктор, склонив голову набок.

  
— Ты имеешь в виду интрижку на одну ночь или секс в целом? — Отабек воспользовался возможность отдышаться и взглянул в глаза цвета океана. Сейчас они не казались такими холодными, какими были во время вчерашнего проката Виктора.

  
— И то, и то, — снова эта чертова ухмылка.

  
— Да, у меня было и то, и другое, — Отабек приподнял бровь, делая акцент на последнем слове, чтобы избежать дальнейших вопросов о своей сексуальной жизни.

  
— Замечательно, — улыбка Виктора стала шире. Они снова целовались, и вся нежность ушла, когда язык Виктора вторгся в его рот, пробуя на вкус так, словно от этого зависела чья-то жизнь. Отабек снова застонал и стал расстегивать рубашку и ремень русского фигуриста.

  
Вскоре они стояли в одном нижнем белье, руками и языками исследуя каждый открытый кусочек кожи друг друга. Затем Виктор сел на кровать и передвинулся к спинке. Отабек почувствовал прилив смелости, когда Виктор жадно огладил его почти обнаженное тело, устраивая на своих коленях.

  
Виктор начал целовать его с такой настойчивостью, что Отабек заерзал, прижимаясь к нему еще ближе. Он затаил дыхание и прервал поцелуй, когда почувствовал, насколько сильно возбужден Виктор, хотя еще ничего такого не произошло.

  
Секунду спустя настала очередь Виктора хватать ртом воздух, когда он очертил пальцами контур отабекова члена сквозь нижнее белье. Отабек перевел взгляд на потолок и прикусил нижнюю губу, пытаясь подавить дрожь, пока Виктор продолжал поглаживать его, другой рукой играя с резинкой боксеров.

  
— Разве это не приятный сюрприз? — пробормотал он и стал покрывать горячими и влажными поцелуями шею Отабека. Он остановился и укусил его за мочку уха, прежде чем продолжить говорить. — Чего ты хочешь, дорогой? Я более чем за оба варианта, — подчеркнул он, подкидывая бедра вверх и одновременно с этим потирая головку отабекова члена.

  
Отабек опустил голову и уперся лбом в плечо Виктора.

  
— Тогда почему бы не по очереди? — спросил он и поднял голову, в его темных глазах горел вызов.

  
— Мне нравится, как ты мыслишь, — ответил Виктор и аккуратно отстранил Отабека от себя, чтобы они могли избавиться от последних предметов одежды на себе.

  
Вернувшись в прежнее положение с Отабеком на коленях Виктора, они продолжили целоваться. Члены терлись друг о друга при каждом движении бедер, руки Виктора медленно двигались по телу Отабека, пока не остановились на его заднице, и он начал разминать вход. Отабек невольно сильнее прижался к Виктору, вырывая у того прерывистый стон.

  
Отабек, воспользовавшись увлеченностью Виктора, принялся целовать и покусывать его подбородок. Звуки, которые Виктор издавал под ним, и ускорившийся темп его бедер подстегнули Отабека взять в ладонь их эрекции.

  
Он поднял взгляд на русского и увидел, что обычно невероятно синие глаза стали почти черными от вожделения, оставив только тонкий ободок восхитительного цвета. Отабек, не переставая двигать рукой, вернулся губами к шее Виктора, спускаясь ниже, оставляя метки и несколько укусов на острых ключицах.

  
Он так увлекся ощущениями, что не заметил, когда Виктор открыл ящик прикроватной тумбочки и вытащил смазку. Он лишь услышал четкий звук открывшейся упаковки и вовремя поднял взгляд, чтобы увидеть, как Виктор набрал немного смазки в правую руку.

  
— С кого начнем? — спросил Виктор, и Отабек перестал надрачивать их члены. Он взял руку Виктора и провел по своему телу, завел за спину, останавливая около входа. — Значит, с тебя? — спросил Виктор, и Отабек кивнул и отрывисто выдохнул, когда почувствовал, как один палец обвел по кругу колечко мышц.

  
Несмотря на настойчивые поцелуи, Виктор был очень терпелив, подготавливая Отабека. Тот почти физически чувствовал, как глаза Виктора следят за любым изменением эмоций у него на лице. Виктор заметил, что Отабек был довольно сдержанным по натуре человеком, и догадывался, что это касается и постели. Поэтому приходилось полагаться только на наблюдение.

  
Когда Виктор счел его готовым, Отабек отобрал у него бутылочку смазки и расположился между ног русского фигуриста. Он начал медленно, как и Виктор до этого, дразнить его одним пальцем, отличие было лишь в том, что Виктор был куда громче чем он и вскоре сам попросил большего.

  
Отабек протолкнул два пальца, скрестил их и раздвинул на манер ножниц, растягивая Виктора так, что тот стонал и разводил ноги еще шире. Отабек согнул пальцы и затронул простату, заработав громкий стон от мужчины.

  
— Ах, Отабек, прямо здесь, хорошо то как, — бормотал Виктор и чуть ли не кончал от того, как его растягивали два пальца. Отабек медленно добавил третий и наклонился, лизнув щелочку уретры на его члене. — Черт.

  
Отабек ухмыльнулся, раскрывая его, подводя Виктора все ближе и ближе к краю каждым касанием пальцев к заветной точке внутри и идеальными растянутыми вокруг члена губами.

  
— Остановись, или я сейчас кончу, — прошептал Виктор, отодвигая голову Отабека от своей эрекции. — Иди сюда.

  
Некоторое время они целовались, потом пытались перевести дыхание, когда Отабек снова заговорил.

  
— Презервативы?

  
— В тумбочке, — просипел Виктор. Он надел презерватив, протянутый ему Отабеком, выдавил приличное количество смазки поверх и лениво распределил его. — Оседлай меня, — сказал он, обратно откинувшись спиной на кровать.

  
Отабек, не разрывая зрительного контакта, стал медленно опускаться на член. Несмотря на то, что он молчал, пока Виктор растягивал его, чувство заполненности сейчас было совсем другим. Не в силах сдержаться, он громко застонал, полностью опустившись, вызвав этим ухмылку на губах Виктора, который принял сидячее положение и обвил Отабека руками, желая быть ближе.

  
Отабек закрыл глаза и обнял его за плечи. Он поднялся и снова медленно опустился, тихо постанывая. Чувство наполненности было просто ошеломляющим.

  
— Позволь мне слышать тебя, дорогой. Не сдерживайся, — прошептал Виктор ему на ухо и снова стал целовать шею.

  
Виктор продолжал нашептывать ободряющую чепуху, пока Отабек двигался на нем вверх и вниз, выводил бедрами круги и волны до тех пор, пока его тело не начало дрожать от напряжения. Тогда Виктор решил присоединиться к нему и помочь, подбрасывая бедра вверх и встречая каждое движение Отабека вниз.

  
Из-за немного изменившегося угла член стал попадать по комочку нервов, и Отабек больше не смог сдерживать стоны, которые становились все громче с каждым толчком.

  
— Хочешь поменяться? — спросил Виктор, когда заметил, что Отабек все сильнее сжимается вокруг его члена. Голос был напряжен от того, что он старался не отставать от беспощадного темпа казаха.

  
— Ага, — все что Отабек смог сказать, медленно поднимаясь с колен мужчины. Он прерывисто дышал, пока наблюдал, как Виктор встает в коленно-локтевую перед ним, демонстрируя свою идеальную задницу.

  
Отабек немного замешкался с презервативом, потом выдавил на член слишком много смазки. И тогда понял, что действительно нервничал. Он был сверху всего раз.

  
Игнорируя страх причинить боль, он медленно толкнулся в Виктора, чувствуя, как легко расходится плотное колечко мышц. Он не торопился, позволяя тому привыкнуть к его размеру. Только оказавшись полностью внутри, Отабек выдохнул, сам не заметив, что задерживал дыхание. Член окутал невероятный жар, и Отабек уткнулся лбом между лопаток Виктора.

  
Спустя минуту Виктор качнулся, побуждая его двигаться. Отабек подчинился, почти полностью вышел из него и толкнулся вновь, все еще прижимаясь лбом к спине.

  
— Ты можешь двигаться быстрее, — голос Виктора был приглушен подушкой. — Я не сломаюсь.

  
Отабек выпрямился, впился пальцами в бедра Виктора и толкнулся куда более грубо, получив довольный стон и «да» от мужчины. Виктор прорычал «Быстрее» и шире расставил колени. Отабек послушно прибавил темп, понимая, что не продержится в нем долго, но на тот момент ему было все равно. Он был слишком сосредоточен на том, как узко, жарко и потрясающе входить в Виктора снова и снова. Шлепки кожи о кожу были единственным, что можно было услышать кроме их заполошного дыхания.

  
Отабек немного сменил угол и тут же был вознагражден чередой прерывистых стонов и ругательств на русском. Он продолжил вбиваться, попадая по простате снова и снова, сбился с ритма, когда собственный оргазм подобрался слишком близко.

  
Он снова накрыл Виктора своим телом, оставляя одну руку на его бедре, а второй обхватил член мужчины. Отабек подстроил движения руки под ритм члена внутри, заставляя Виктора задыхаться стонами от двойной стимуляции.

  
Отабек снова услышал ругань Виктора и почувствовал, как горячая сперма начала наполнять презерватив, в котором тот до сих пор был, и как колечко мышц стало сжимать его собственный член. Спустя несколько толчков горячие волны накрыли его, и он кончил, не в силах заглушить стон. Выйдя из Виктора, он повалился рядом на кровать.

  
Оба тяжело дышали. Виктор первым принял сидячее положение, стащил презерватив и завязал его. Он встал на пошатывающиеся ноги и потянулся в мусорке рядом со столом, прежде чем скрыться в ванной. Отабек последовал его примеру и поднялся, чтобы снять и выкинуть презерватив.

  
Он стоял там, внезапно чувствуя, насколько прохладно было в номере. Виктор исчез в ванной пять минут назад, и Отабек не знал, как поступить. Это был намек, чтобы он оделся и ушел? Или он должен надеть нижнее белье и ждать, когда вернется Виктор?

  
Он метался между вариантами, когда Виктор выглянул из ванной, выпустив облачко пара.

  
Некоторое время они гипнотизировали друг друга, и Виктор ухмыльнулся, подходя ближе.

  
— Хочешь присоединиться ко мне в душе? — спросил он. Его глаза были полуприкрыты, но их синий цвет был как никогда ярким. — Ничего страшного, если ты хочешь уйти, — он потянулся и взял несессер со стола позади Отабека.

  
— Я… я не знаю, — ответил тот, опуская глаза вниз, избегая взгляд Виктора. Но, прежде чем его глаза встретились с полом, он успел заметить уже полувставший член Виктора. Отабек был удивлен, ведь тот покинул кровать меньше, чем пятнадцать минут назад.

  
— Не стесняйся и присоединяйся ко мне, дорогой, — прошептал Виктор и целомудренно поцеловал его в щеку, после чего Отабек услышал звук открывающейся и закрывающейся стеклянной дверки.

  
Он снова пытался придумать причину, почему ему стоит отказаться от предложения Виктора. Тот факт, что член заинтересованно дернулся, помог принять решение. Отабек глубоко вздохнул, устремился в ванную полную пара и открыл душевую, где его тут же встретили нетерпеливые губы Виктора.

  
Отабек вернулся в свой номер несколько часов спустя. Усталый, но невероятно расслабленный, он открывал дверь с улыбкой на лице.


End file.
